


Recovery

by SenseiVita



Series: Renewed Gem [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiVita/pseuds/SenseiVita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their last mission, Steven was wounded severely, causing his Gem to crack. Without his healing powers to aid him, The Crystal Gems rushed him to the only place that could save him: the hospital. Nearly escaping death, Steven lives to see another day. But the damage done to his body is severe: he will need to learn how to walk again and relearn all his powers, learn to cope with anxiety and cope with PTSD. Together with loved ones and friends, Steven will learn to conquer his injuries and mental state.</p>
<p>During this stressful time, relationships and people will change.Connie becomes closer to Steven, Pearl and Greg bond, and Amethyst and Peridot cause mayhem. Along with a few other changes, new adventures await for the crystal gems!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> ( I did it. On a whim, I started on my SU fanfic. I have only a small plot in mind, so in enjoy the ships and odd moments in this adventure. I will post warnings as this story comes along. I'll post whenever I feel like it...And yeah, bad at summaries. Well, enjoy! <3 )

The crystal gems sat in a tense silence, Pearl fighting back tears as she covered her mouth, Amethyst holding her head in her hands, and Garnet pressed against the wall with her back, her arms crossed. Humans, some they knew and others they didn't, passed by them giving a variety of looks. Some were somber, sad, others refused to gaze at them, others held blame towards them. Regardless, they were paid no attention by the gems. Their focus was on what was going on behind the door they guarded.   
Sniffling, Pearl shook her head furiously, wiping away her tears with her wrist. She had to be able to do something. Her heart was breaking, sure, but seeing her fellow crystal gems in their states made her heart break even more. Approaching Garnet, she placed a slender hand onto the others arm.

"Garnet."

"Pearl," she answered, refusing to gaze at her. Pearl sighed, her fingers slightly squeezing Garnets bicep. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Pearl spoke softly.

"Is Steven--"

"I can't tell. The future is changing too fast to be determined," Garnet answered quietly, her fingers digging into her own arms. She tensed as she spoke, her voice grating through her own teeth, "When I think it'll stop, it changes once more. I-I can't figure it out. It's like a whirlwind of possibilities and...It scares me." She turned to look at Pearl, her lip quivering.

"This is the first time I have ever seen the future so...So..So unsure. I'm afraid Pearl. We are afraid." Pearl nodded, wrapping her arms around the other for a tight hug.  
"It's going to be okay Garnet...It's going to be okay," Pearl assured the other, rubbing her hand up and down for comfort. A shaky sigh occurred, and Pearl continued to speak. It seemed to help calm the other large gem when she spoke. "Steven always pulls through, he'll be fine. Have faith..."

Amethyst finally pulled her head away from her hands, rage and fear flickering across her features as she glared at pearl. Though no tears were in her eyes, her cheeks were wet enough to let others know she had been crying. It had been the first time she had showed life in over four hours. Although Pearl was grateful, she inwardly flinched at the menacing aura her friend took. It seemed a fight was going to start.

"What? Now you can see the future better than Garnet?" Pearl's face flushed, causing her worry to turn to anger. She knew it wasn't wise, but she couldn't help it. Tilting her chin a bit upward, she hissed at her,

"No, but I have faith in him! He'll pull through! You need to have faith too!"

"I do! I know he will pull through!Yeah, he will, but at what cost? We really hurt him this time Pearl! Didn't you hear the doctor? Even if he does pull through, there will always be some damage done." Amethyst dropped her head into her hands once more, sobs beginning to appear.

"We failed..."

Garnet removed herself from Pearl and walked over to Amethyst, crouching down to hug her. Pearl stood there, unsure what to do. She felt instantly guilty. She shouldn't have snapped. She wa suppose to be strong for the three of them... Seeing Garnet nod her head before returning her gaze to Amethyst, Pearl sighed softly. At least Garnet understood why she did so, and forgave her instantly.

"We didn't fail," Garnet muttered after sometime had passed and the smaller gem calmed down. With one arm holding her close, Garnet brushed her hair with her other hand tenderly. Pearled joined them, holding both of them close to her. Amethyst shook her head, looking up once more.

"But Garnet, we d-"

"No, we didn't. Steven is alive. Hurt, yes...But he's alive. We didn't lose him. That in itself is a small victory," Garnet continued, giving the other a small sad smile as she ruffled her hair affectionately. Pearl nodded as well, murmuring an agreement, before she cuddled into Amethyst.

The crystal gems sat there, huddled together in silence, as they awaited for the final report. In the beginning it was the complete opposite: they fought with the whole staff to be with Steven. It took sometime before a calm, mature human approached them and explained why gently to them. As much as they wanted to be with Steven, the doctor advised against it. The wounds were severe, and his mental state was in ribbons. If he saw them in there, he would begin to panic and make everything worse. They were asked to wait outside for further instruction. The doctor had promised as soon as they stabilized Steven he would report to the immediately.

What felt like a eternity passed, with Amethyst huddled onto Pearls lap, Pearl leaning into Garnet, as Garnet played with both of their hair for comfort. No one had spoken anything, nor moved an inch. This cluster what was keeping them all together, their touch comforting one another. Once in a blue moon, Garnet would barely tilt her head towards the door as if she heard something, but did no other reaction. Amethyst moved every now and then to get comfortable, with Pearl repositioning so the other two were comfortable.

Suddenly, Garnets head snapped up to gaze at the left side of the hallway. Her shoulders instantly tensed as she cursed silently. Curious, the other two followed and froze instantly. It was the last person they needed to see before everything was settled. Not the other gems who were probably wondering what was happening. No, it was much worse.

It was Greg. 

He was walking towards them, his face pale and his movement hurriedly. Sitting up, Garnet left the other two and made her way to Greg. On closer inspection, Pearl aw that he was out of breath and breathing intensely for walking. Greg glanced over the crystal gems, looking for answers and worried. His gaze locked onto the door, and suddenly he seemed to stand more straight.

"S-Steven." Was all he said as he tried to brush off Garnet. But she held him tightly, causing him to jerk back. He glared at her, pushing her hands away from him.

"Garnet, let me go. My son needs me," Greg demanded, trying once more. This time Pearl appeared before him, gently taking his hands into hers. Greg stood there shocked as she brought her hands to her chest, squeezing tightly. It took her a few moments to look at him in the eyes and speak.

"The Doctors haven't given us a diagnosis, nor have they left the room yet. We are not to enter the room until the doctor comes out," Pearl reported quietly, adding horror to Gregs face. He quickly turned to Garnet, tears forming in his eyes.

"Have you--"

"No." Garnet answered the unfinished question, placing a hand on his cheek. He sniffed, turning back to the door. His shoulders slumped as he pulled his hands away from Pearl, away from Garnets touch. Slowly, he walked away from the gems and placed his hand on the door. He slumped over, his forehead pressed against the wood as a soft sob escaped him.

"My boy...My son," Greg whispered, pushing himself away from the door. His tears ran down his cheeks, his sobs quiet as he ached for Steven. Feeling a tug on his shirt, he turned to see Amethyst clutching at the fabric. She was fighting not to cry, trying to smile at him as she tugged. Tugging him gently away from the door, she threw her arms around him and squeezed. Silently, the rest of the gems joined him and clutched on dearly. Pulling away, they all looked at each other silently. Pearls gaze was locked onto Greg, along with the other gems. Feeling the need to comfort, she moved closer.

Pearl cleared her throat, reaching for Greg,

"Greg, I--"

She never finished, for the door slowly opened. Jumping at the sound, they all turned to see the doctor. His hair was a mess, and there were bags under his eyes, but his small smile spoke great volumes. Feeling choked up, Pearl stepped forward.

"Will Steven be okay?" Pearl and Amethyst asked in unison, causing the Doctor to chuckle softly. By then, Amethyst held Greg's hand with her own. He nodded as he closed the door softly.

"Yes, Steven will be fine...But, there are complications." His smile dimmed as he brought his clipboard up towards him. "But regardless, he'll be alive to see another day." A huge, collective sigh rang through them, Amethyst chuckling as she wiped the tears away, Pearl sighing even softly. Greg even smiled. But Garnet stood there, somber and dim.

"But there's more, isn't there?" Garnet asked. The Doctor nodded his head, his smile now gone. He sighed, lowering his item to his waist. They all became worried instantly once more, glancing at him and the door.

"Yes, there is...I have some good news and bad news." Looking at each of them for a few seconds each, he glanced towards the door finally before sighing loudly. Returning his gaze to them, he spoke:

"Which one do you want to hear first?"


	2. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystal gems find out about Stevens condition, and what the future might hold. And eat pizza while discussing it. (Once more, bad at summaries, ubber sorry. <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Hello! Here's another chapter. I promise as the story goes on, the longer the chapters are going to be...Or at least,me trying to attempt longer chapters. Anyhow, thank you for the kudoa and words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy! }

The crystal gems and Greg all looked at one another, horror and worry on each others faces. Garnet looked shaken, Amethyst appeared lost, and Pearl flickered her gaze between Greg and the doctor. Greg looked like he was about to pass out, his face more pale that it was before. He appeared trembling as well, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Sighing softly, Pearl tilted her chin up and turned to the doctor. It seemed she was the only one able to find strength to speak at that moment of time. Clasping her hands together by the palms, she breathed in the entwined digits and blew air out. Closing her eyes, she lowered her hands.

"We're going to take the good news first," she stated, meeting the human's gaze. He appeared to visibly relax, giving her a soft smile as he nodded his head. Bringing his clipboard up, he flipped the page. and began

"The good news is that the wounds Steven received have been tended to as best as we can...The gem on his stomach appears to be working somewhat, despite being slightly cracked. I'm guessing the gem is important, because whenever one of the nurses or I touched it, it glowed in response. And when we did...His wounds appeared to slightly become better. And by god, was that an experience to witness." Scanning through his notes, he continued.

"Also, he has all limbs intact...When you first appeared, we were unsure of what the outcome would have been due to the damage done to his left knee and lower back...But it seems you made it here just in time. Steven Universe is going to be alive and kicking. A few wounds are still there, but not as severe as before. As for his gem, it seems to be healing itself as well. Once large, visible cracks that were scary now seem petite and barely there." At that, everyone slightly relaxed, with Amethyst laughing softly. Pearl and Garnet smiled, as Greg leaned against the wall and slid down, covering his face with his hands in relief. The doctor guessed the gem was the most important thing, besides his body being okay.

"Thank God..."Greg mumbled, revealing his face, some color returning. He released his breath, not realizing he was holding it during the explanation. The doctor nodded in response. Pearl placed a hand onto of Greg's head and gently patted it, keeping her gaze on the doctor. Though she was relieved to hear that Steven was okay, they needed to hear the bad news. Surely, it couldn't be that bad?

"Is that all the good news, I take it?" Pearl asked.

He nodded. "Yes...Now, for the bad news."

At that, everyone became somber instantly. The Doctor sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. It took him a few moments to collect himself, causing the groups anxiety to suddenly skyrocket. The doctor appeared reluctant, almost guilty like, to begin. Removing his hands, he faced them all with a firm expression.

"It's about his current state of health overall.   
"  
"But, you just said Steven was fine! You said he was going to be okay. His gem is healing and he has all his limbs intact. What could be wrong? He is okay, right?" Amethyst cried out, becoming angry. Garnet placed her hands on her shoulders and shushed her, nodding her head at the doctor to continue in encouragement.

"Yes...He is going to be okay. In the long run. The wounds are closing and healing ; but the damage went deeper then we expected it to be." He paused, biting his lip. "It took us some time to figure it out, but it's been confirmed.Steven...has experienced extreme nerve damage from his lower back downward, and partial to his right arm." Pearl gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. Garnet bit her lips, and Amethyst appeared confused. Greg began to sniff.

"Nerve damage? What are you talking about?" Amethyst asked. "Like, is he upset or something."

"No, not like that...As of now,Steven cannot walk. He has no control nor sense of touch to his lower part of his body. While we were tending to his injuries, his body made no natural movement or jerking while we did so. Once we found that out, we ran a few simple tests. From his waist down, he gave us no response to touch or pain. The damage also continues to his right arm. He can only feel his fingers and wrist; and at that, he is barely able to make a fist. He cannot lift it nor move it. Whatever healing capabilities that kicked in did save him, but only for the immediate danger. It appeared healed from the outside in. We're not sure how long it is going to last...I am sorry." 

Amethyst began crying at this point, clutching to Greg for support. Garnet crossed her arms once more, fighting the tears as she leaned against the wall. Pearl felt herself going numb at the news. 

"A-Are you saying Steven is never going to get better..?"Pearl whispered softly, causing Amethyst to cry more, and to push Garnet into doing so. The doctor shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze.

"No: we are actually hopeful for him. For usual humans, nerve damage does mean...The ends to a mean. But with him: he has a much higher chance. We are sure he can recover, with a few more surgeries, physical therapy, and a steady routine to follow...All because of his healing capability.We are very confident that Steven can overcome this. But he is going to need help through it all. And it is going to be very tough work."

Pearl nodded her head in understanding, trying to wipe the tears away. She was choked up on emotion, fighting so hard not to cry out in front of the others. She needed to be strong for them...And for Steven. Feeling Garnet approach, Garnet placed her hand on her shoulder and continued speaking for Pearl, looking determined as ever.

"And we all will be there for him. Just tell us what is needed to be done, doctor, and we will do it." The doctor nodded once more, flipping the pages back to normal on the clipboard. Although he seemed a bit more relaxed now, his shoulders still were set straight, and he seemed troubled by something.

"I will definitely guide you guys. In fact, I was hoping we can sit down and begin his recovery plan step by step, all together...But, I'm afraid it's not just his physical state that needs mending."

"What do you mean by that...?" Greg spoke up, whispering as he gazed at the doctor. The doctor turned his gaze away, and took in a deep breath. He didn't speak for a few moments, causing Greg to become panicky once more.

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with my son!" Greg demanded, standing up all the way and walking up to the doctor. The doctor then looked at him, but with pitiful eyes. Greg sucked in more air.

"It's just not physical damage that has been done...But it's mental as well." Staring blankly at the gems, he continued, " Whatever has happened...He's not in the best mental state." He coughed. "When you brought in Steven...He was in a complete state of panic. He was thrashing about, and trying to attack the staff or whoever went near them.He kept screaming names and using his shield to hit others, his weapon I believe, to defend himself. We usually don't use tranquilizers unless it was dire, but he...He was. I'm afraid Stevens mental state is in a very bad place. As of now, Steven is sedated heavily for his safety and for others."

The look of horror was placed on everyone's faces.

"W-what can we do? Is it because his gem is broke?" Amethyst gasped out, reeling from the information they were receiving. "Maybe if we heal is gem, it will heal him even more?"  
The doctor shook his head. "I do not know about gems and their abilities and connections to the bodies, your bodies per say. But when humans experience a tragic, traumatizing event, their mental state declines. They become scarred, paranoid, and have drastic behavioral changes that don't make them 'them anymore'. When the mental health declines, the physical health usually declines with it as well."

"Will he be able to recover?" Garnet asked softly.

He hesitated.

"He can...But it's not going to be the easiest path. In fact, it's going to be the most difficult thing. He's still quite young to have experienced whatever occurred. When young humans experience traumatic events, it can cause mental illnesses to occur and mentally scar the individual. I can't say much, because it is out of my field and jurisdiction. But due to his behavior during treatment and testimonies to the staff that know you guys personally...It's a high possibility he need professional help.I strongly suggest he see's a doctor who specializes in mental health to help him recover mentally as well."

"And who would that be?" Pearl asked.

"A psychiatrist...Steven will need to see a psychiatrist," Greg answered, causing the gems to look at him in surprise. He appeared a bit better, but now he seemed quite grim. "I...I can make the arrangements, I know a guy personally. Steven might be a bit young, but he can help us get him better. I trust him." 

"But Greg, how do you know--" Pearl began, but was cut off as he waved his hand at her.

"This is definitely not the time and place to explain how and why I know someone like that," he snapped, standing up. "But don't worry, I'll make a few phone calls and make arrangements. Once Steven feels physically better, he can start seeing the other doctor

He paused. 

"But doc, I gotta know...Can I see him now?" Greg gazed at him, feeling himself becoming choked up as he turned towards the door.

"Can we see my son...?"

"Yes, you can. But not now."

"Why?" Pearl and Amethyst demanded in unison. They were stopped as the larger gem stepped forward, uncrossing her arms.

"Steven needs his rest...We all should know that," Garnet answered firmly, nodding at the doctor once more. "So, instead of hammering the doctor and giving him a hard time, how about we go outside for some fresh air. We all need it. Including the doctor as well Stevens safe and sound, so we can rest assure for now...And Greg."

Greg glanced up.

"Yeah Garnet?"

"You need it more than any of us.Let's get you something to eat and drink. You look absolutely terrible. I refuse Steven to see his dad in this kind of state. And while we're out, we can get something for him too. It'll make him feel better."

Greg blushed sightly. "Y-yeah, I guess your right."

"How does pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds good Garnet...Sounds good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We got to make sure to bring some for Steven. It'll help him feel better. It helps me a little bit," Greg said around a mouthful of pizza, slurping the cheese as he did. Despite the events, he still held a decent appetite. ( Much to Pearls disgust. She shuddered as he sucked his fingers clean. Why did humans love the translucent liquid that came off of their food? ) Pearl scrunched her nose in disgust as she poked her slice, Amethyst devouring a handful of pieces and soda,all the while Garnet rearranged the pizza boxes neatly with a small smile. 

"Already taken care of," Garnet answered, smiling a bit. "He'll be overjoyed to see what we bring him. I remember him saying how much he disliked hospital food the last time he went. This'll cheer him up."

"Pearl, you gonna eat that?" Amethyst asked, pointing at her pizza, as sauce dripped down the sides of her mouth. Pearl hook her head and slid the food to her way, acting like it was a piece of garbage.

 

"No...You can have it. I've lost my appetite."  
"Oh boy!" And with that, Amethyst took the slice and stuffed it into her mouth. The grease and sauce caused a slurping kind of noise to come from the purple gem. Shuddering, Pearl sighed and stood up,glancing at the clock on the wall. It had been three hours since they had left, returning to Greg's carwash to eat. Or well, Amethyst and Greg were pigging out at least. Garnet and Pearl just came along for the ride. Garnet to make sure they saved Steven some slices, while Pearl simply came for support. Wiping her hands off on a napkin,Pearl stood up and began to pace slowly.

"Pearl, there is no use worrying. Steven will be fine...And the doctor said to give him time to rest. The best we can do is rest ourselves," Garnet said.

"When can we see Steven? When he's...Somewhat normal."

Garnet paused, giving her a strange look. Pearl blushed furiously.

"I meant--When can we go see him soon? While he's in the hospital?" She corrected herself, earning another grin from the larger gem. Tapping her cheek, it took a few moments before Garnet responded. When she did, she sounded a bit tense.

"We can go back in about three more hours. By then, they'll stop the sedatives and hope he can function normally. He will when we come. He'll want some food and to see--Gah!" Garnet cried out, pinching her nose in frustration.

"Whats wrong?" Pearl asked, stopping in her pacing to gaze at the other gem.

Garnet shook her head furiously, rubbing her face with her palm. She felt a small head ache coming on as she already heard the angry, worried voices shouting.

"During all of this commotion, I didn't realize...We haven't told anyone yet. Lapis or Peridot, or even Connie."

"Oh, that's right...Well, maybe we can just go meet them and tell them everything. Then we can all go see Steven!" Amethyst offered, beginning to eat the empty pizza box as she sat with Greg. This time Greg shuddered, shaking his head at the now giggling gem.

"Is it wise to let everyone else know as of now?" Greg asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin after finishing off his third slice. "Shouldn't we lay low and figure out how Steven is feeling and doing? We don't want everyone to start panicking and doting over him. It could make him stress more and cause more harm then good. And knowing his friends, they'll be stubborn and refuse to leave his side. That can cause problems for us, Steven, and the hospital. And...Like the doctor said, we're unsure of his mental state as of now."

"Good point...But the least we can do is tell Connie and have her come. Her and Steven share a special bond, it'll be wrong for us to keep Connie in the dark...That, and she'll become very angry if she finds out before we tell her," Garnet stated, crossing her arms as she did. She smiled widely as she stood up, taking the pizza boxes.

"But isn't she going to be angry regardless? or even guilty because she wasn't there for him?" Amethyst spoke up, surprising the others. Garnets smile stayed in placed as began to walk away. Without turning around, she spoke,

"She will...But believe me, it'll be exactly what Steven needs. And her as well. Now come on, it's gonna take us a while to calm her down a bit and have her come see Steven." As the gems began walking away, Greg sighed.

"Aren't you coming, Greg?" Pearl asked. He shook his head.

"No, go on without me. I'll catch up after a few slices and a few phone calls. Meet you guys at the hospital," he responded, smiling as he waved them off. Placing a slice in his mouth, he pulled out his cellphone and began dialing. Shaking her head, Pearl and the gems ventured to Connie's house.


End file.
